Yzak and Dearka Go to Jail
by Affy Zala
Summary: Yzak and Dearka get into an argument and beat up Athrun. They get sued for his hospital bills and Go to jail.


After school

Dearka and yzak were walking home together.

"So Yzak, What do you want to do over the weekend?" Asked Dearka

"um, I don't know, What do you want to do?" Said Yzak

"I Know! We can go over to Athrun's house and make cookies with Patrick" Said Dearka

"Oh my god, Dearka is officialy gone insane!" Said Yzak

" I ment to say To make Cookies with Athrun." said Dearka.

" Yeah right, I know you want to make them with Patrick." Yzak Yelled. Dearka Looked like he was going to cry. Yzak looked pround of himself for embarassing Dearka. "Yzak...I never said that. You know me well enough to know that I would never say something as stupid as that." cried Dearka

" Well actally, you always say stupid things." said Yzak

" No I don't ! You can't prove it!"

" Yes I can!"

" Yzak! I hate You!"

"well i always hated you!"

" No you didn't! You aways said you were my best friend!"

"Yeah like I ment it! I would never be friends with a loser like you." Yelled Yzak and he started to walk away when Athrun came up to them. "Hey, guys! Want some cookies that me and my father just made?" He said with a cute little smile on his face. Dearka and Yzak took one look at him and Beat the crap out of him.

Yzak and Dearka Ran away and left Athrun on the sidewalk, beat up and dying.

Dearka decided to go to the store and pick up some snacks before heading home. He had decided that, since he wasn't going to hang out with Yzak this weekend, he was going to watch movies all weekend. He picked out some chips and things and headed up to the front counter. Behind the counter was Sai.

"How may I help you sir?" Asked Sai

"I want this bag of chips and these candy bars and these other things" replied Dearka.

"Ok that will be $1ooo" said Sai

" Ummmm, No it isn't. " Said Dearka

"Yes it is." Said Sai with a serious look on his face.

"I ain't paying that much for this crap!" yelled Dearka

"well that's how much it costs." Said Sai

" NO IT DOESN'T!" Yelled Dearka

" Well if your not gunna pay that much, then your not getting your stuff." Said Sai. Dearka was getting really mad now.

"This store is a rip off!" Yelled Dearka and he threw the stuff at Sai. "I'm going to a new store!" Dearka started to walk out of the store.

" Hey! Wait! I'll give you a discount!" Said Sai

" How much of a discount" asked Dearka

"I'll give it all to you for only $10" Said Sai

" No that's more like it." Said Dearka. He paid for the stuff and walked out of the store. He had spent over an hour in the store and it was getting late. He ran home.

Yzak Had went home right after the fight and he had locked himself in his room. He was so mad at himself for fighting with dearka. And of course he didn't give a crap about hurting Athrun. He wanted to hang out with Dearka so badly. He crawled into his bed and covered his head with a pillow and started to cry.. He turned his radio on really loud so no one could hear him crying. If Anyone knew he was crying he would probably kill himself. The door was locked so no one could get in, but he didn't think that was enough. He wanted to be extra careful.

At Dearka's house

Dearka wallked in the house after his trip to the store.. His mom and dad were sitting on the couch with strange looks on their faces. Dearka had an odd feeling about this.

" Yo! Mom and dad." Said Dearka

" Hello...Dearka" His Mom said coldly.

" Son, we need to talk to you about something." His dad said.

" Sure, What is it?" Asked Dearka. He was confused. Did he do something wrong?

" Son, I got a phone call a couple minutes ago." His father said

"ummm,So?" said Dearka.

"Do you know who it was from?"

"No"

" It was from Patrick Zala, telling me that his son was in the hospital with a broken leg, a broken arm, and millions of cuts and bruises."

Dearka Remembered what he had done to Athrun and realized that he was in big trouble.

" and do you know who he said did it?"

Dearka was too afraid to talk.

" it was...um...um...um...um...me...me...Me and Yzak!" Dearka said scaredly.

Dearka's Dad got up and walked over to his son. " YOU ARE GOING TO SAID YOUR SORRY TO ATHRUN RIGHT NOW! YOU GOT THAT?"

At Yzak's House

Yzak's Dad came pounding on Yzak's door.

" YZAK OPEN THIS (BLEEP) DOOR RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!" He yelled

Yzak jumped out of bed

"NO!" He repiled

" YZAK! I SAID NOW!"

" I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!"

"YZAK!" His dad knocked the door over and grabbed Yzak by the shirt. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME THAT WAY AGAIN YOUNG MAN!"

Yzak's mon walked in the room " Yzak why did you and Dearka do that to Athrun?"

" CUZ I WAS MAD AT THAT STUPID LOSER DEARKA!"

" That is no reason to take it out on poor little Athrun." she Yelled.

" You are going over to that hospital right now!" Yzak's Dad said.

NEXT CHAPTER: Yzak and Dearka both go to the hospital and have a big fight. Patrick makes them become Athrun's slaves.

Thanks for reading and please review


End file.
